


【丸昴】Lurker 02

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213
Summary: “风起起就停。潮水会落下。”他的思想穿过树林，越过水涧，顺着河流来到深海，又几经挫折回到温柔乡。等天光降临，他就能将痛苦藏匿，把所有美好都奉献给那个人，交付给那个夜晚。





	【丸昴】Lurker 02

三四天过去了，涉谷的第二次发情期在药物的催发下来得突然。

丸山跪在床边，他看着熟睡的涉谷，用略微粗糙的手掌抚摸着他干净面庞，突然很想亲亲他。于是丸山先是吻了他的额头，再将吻转移到鼻梁，鼻尖。

睡眠中的少年半侧躺着，缩成一团，睫毛在面颊上投照下阴影。丸山很难过，涉谷第一次经历的性事本不该这样不堪。

那是一年前的事情。

正当傍晚，丸山正在回家的路上，一个电话打过来说有急事需要盖章签字，他不得已抄了一条近路回公司。走到一半的时候，电话又打过来，说事情已经解决了。

 

“诶？那我就不用过去了？”

 

“啊…是的，但是……” 对方支支吾吾道。

“好的谢谢再见您辛苦了。”

 

挂了电话之后的丸山一个人在原地转圈。

“诶………”

 

想去喝酒了。

他找了一个马路牙子，席地而坐，翻着通讯录，扫过各色各样的名字。偶尔翻出一个奇特的备注。

是上次来搭讪的女孩子吧…他努力回忆着。好像是个beta。

丸山觉得没太大意思就关掉手机，对着黑屏反射出自己的那张脸发呆。

 

忽然一阵躁动自路边的小道而来。接着几声难听的咒骂和衣物摩擦的窸窣之声从巷子里传出。

一道身影狼狈地闪出，竟是一个穿着校服的少年，他的衣着沾满灰尘，书包滚在地上。

丸山就这样呆呆的看着这学生打扮的人，后面紧跟几个混混打扮的人。

 

那少年脸颊上有一道很长擦伤，渗着血，在脸上刷下一道锋利的猩红色，煞是夺目。瘦弱的身体在落日的街道上挡下一道长黑影。夕阳在他眼神中融成一面落日色的破烂旗帜。

 

日落的清冷躁动席卷满地。

 

少年站稳后，从容将书包抓起，迈开腿。很快地，一句来自于自己这个陌生人的关切问候还没脱口，他便不见踪影。

没抓住。

没能认识。

 

后来丸山躺在安田诊所的沙发上，看着外面的夜色回想。

或许林深时见鹿的浪漫在那时就埋种、发芽。

 

一闪而过的失落感流到了丸山心底，转换成酸涩不甘。但触电痛过的疤痕也没痊愈。

生长出的藤蔓利剑一般刺入丸山的伤口，带入一块未曾见过的风景，划出一个大口子，最大限度地释放出他的所有的疯狂。

并将之付诸于行动。

 

他跟安田说，这一切都是不可思议的。

那次邂逅只作为整个故事中一个最不重要的环节，存在着，存在过。后来丸山每天下班都会蹲在同样的地点，不漏声息地做着跟踪狂，想再遇到那个少年。就连安田也不再愿意深究他内心深处的偏执，姑且只是协助他。

 

丸山终于了解到了那人的行程。接下来是姓名，住址。他鼓起勇气想要从阴暗处迈出一步。

可那件事情过后，他竟是分化了吗。

当自己无法自抑地贴在那少年身上、紧张得汗如雨下却还是抓着少年无力的躯体往路边拖时，无视少年因痛苦而发出的哀嚎，丸山忘记自己的初衷。

只是想搭上话。

只是想假装重新认识一下。

你真的只是想继续做浅显的交往吗？安田曾经将这个问题挖掘出来，呈现在丸山面前。

答案当然是给不出来的，但不代表他心里不清楚。

 

就像初见，人类对美好、特别、或神奇的事物总有自然的亲昵感。

丘比特在第一次见到普赛克的时候就爱上了她。然而能让爱神钟情的人，怕有的不仅仅是美貌。

对丸山来说，也许是夕阳下那人茕茕孑立的孤独感让他好奇了，也或许是对自己把握不住的心爱有了控制欲。但无论有怎样的理由，他那多余的行动力才是万劫不复的开端。

 

被那人的信息素所吸引，皮肤相触的感觉让他着迷。

一位路过之人的尖叫声惊醒了丸山，他丢下正在发情的涉谷落荒而逃了。

当天晚上，他在离家很远的酒店开了一间房，叫来了通讯录里的其中一行，是一位身材妙曼的女子。

她身上附着的玫瑰花香、婉转香甜的娇吟，都让丸山开始觉得恶心。他用下体不停地撞击着女子浑圆的臀部，深感这个过程机械又漫长。射出的一瞬间他甚至觉得有些滑稽，卑羞感大于了快感。

虽然那次未遂之后没出事，但也足够丸山恐慌了一阵子。让他更慌张的是第二性别觉醒的涉谷能够循着信息素发现他，他藏也藏不住。

破罐子破摔，丸山也不再隐藏自己，于是主动出击。

但这本该顺利的一切，他到最后的最后也没想清楚哪里出了问题。.

 

 

-

 

涉谷第一眼看到的是一片黑暗，门外传来两个男人的争吵声。

 

他动了动身体，酸软无力又涌上，双腿像是在梦里不停地跑十公里。连弯曲手指都觉得费劲。

这就是发情期啊…涉谷回想起这不分昼夜，在这间房子里待着的两三天，只要自己一发作，那个人立马就会出现。表面上装作帮助自己不受发情折磨，实际上一只抑制剂就能解决的事情。他却偏偏要将欲望发泄在自己身上。

门打开，丸山进来。涉谷从门缝里看到了另一个人的身影，是一个穿着白色大褂的矮小男人。他留着一头乖巧的黑发，带着个眼镜。他也就能看到这么多了，因为丸山关了门挡住了他的视线。

他还是一副阴郁又温柔的样子。涉谷这些天下来早已习惯，见到他也不再害怕。恐惧和被强上的被侵害感腐蚀着他仅剩一点用来拒绝的勇气。心里暗自计划，一旦发情期渡过，就逃出去。

“还难受吗？”丸山拿起门口桌子上的茶壶，倒了一杯温水，走上前递给涉谷。

他不想接过来，也没有力气抬手。不去看丸山的脸，将头歪到一边试图远离丸山身上的信息素味道。丸山像是习惯了他的冷漠，一手扶起涉谷的头，一手将水喂到他嘴边。就是这副样子，涉谷能奈他何。

“要做就快点做吧。” 涉谷还是迁就他，抿了一小口水，润润喉咙。丸山的目光太过直白，太过炙热，在他的注视下自己被烫伤了。被注视着的嘴唇也被烫穿一个洞。

随着丸山的每一个动作，他的胸口都突突地疼一下。然而丸山只是说：“现在你还没发作，最后两天最难受，你得撑住。刚才跟我说话的人会帮你看病…小涉要快点好起来。”

涉谷哪能信他，只是目击了狗嘴里偶尔也能吐出象牙，而已。

但就像丸山说的那样，后半夜时涉谷浑身变得燥热难耐。他扭动着身体，像想要冲出蝉蜕一样想要摆脱压在身上的沉重被褥。

躺在身边的丸山很快发觉，在黑暗中用手背探了探他的额头，一把扶住涉谷的肩膀，轻轻说：“等一下就好…” 

涉谷努力从喉咙里憋出一句不带喘息的低吼：“滚开！” 却只换得丸山搂在他肩头的手臂更用力了。他在丸山的怀中挣扎着，却也只能再次屈服在第二性别无法控制的先天本能下，胸膛贴上他的，想找一片凉快的地方赶紧灭自己的火。

一片黑暗中，像是要照顾自己最后的尊严那样，丸山没有开灯。一次次触摸下，涉谷感觉今天的丸山跟平常不同。能感受到他尽量在收敛自己具有攻击性的信息素，在照顾他的心情。

涉谷暗骂一声伪君子，却也明白丸山身上的香甜味道是最有用的春药。反过来也一样。

到底是正当壮年的alpha，丸山再温柔也按捺不住自己的动作。涉谷的每一次扭动都不像是拒绝，给他理智的弦一次次致命的撞击。他手往下一摸，摸到了涉谷后穴分泌出的黏滑体液，就这这点湿滑撸了自己几下，对准穴口慢慢插进去。

丸山把他紧锢在怀里，任由涉谷双腿在身后求救似地蹬踢。他浅浅地拔出自己硕大的下体，借着润滑再次捅进去。omega的肉穴本能地缠上前来播种的alpha。甘甜的信息素涌地甚是猛烈，涉谷被迫承欢，任由丸山的阴茎在他那个流水的洞里肆意妄为。

不堪一握的腰弯成拱桥状，臀部下沉，仿佛这样就能逃离alpha的侵犯。涉谷感觉自己的最深处被开垦，一次次冲撞使他几乎要在床上昏死过去。

灯没有开，丸山循着踪迹去找他的脸蛋，嘴唇。啄着，轻柔的动作像给雏鸟喂食，涉谷不由自主地接受，丸山的唾液和味道对他来说像是毒品。

他的四肢缠上丸山的同时，觉得一切都不合理。像大雁坠楼，鱼儿溺水，牵牛花开了三千个夜晚。

“安田说…不…小涉大概已经把他忘了吧”

抱着让这不合理的梦持续下去的想法，涉谷放空大脑。却听到丸山在运动之时在他耳边吐出音量极小却犹如雷鸣的一句话。

涉谷隔着黑暗仿佛看到了丸山的怜爱表情。

“…小涉怀孕了。”

-

 

结束后，丸山抱着涉谷去洗澡。然而无论他说什么涉谷都只是垂着眼不回应。他将涉谷安顿好后走出屋子。临走前也没再开口。

果不其然安田在门外等着。

“你听着看着，都没反应，”丸山不去看安田，而是凝视昏暗长廊尽头的一副肖像画。良久，他撂下一句话，然后离开：“你还恨他吗，你不应该再恨他。”。

 

安田听着丸山逐渐远去的脚步声，转身开门进了涉谷屋内。他记得这几天这个孩子刚来的时候简直就像一匹受惊的小鹿，只要屋外一有声音他就浑身瑟瑟发抖，将身边所有东西摔向门口。自己只能在他睡着时帮他诊断，发现有孕也只是今天。在告诉丸山他的想法后，两人大吵一架。吵架的内容他不愿去回想，就像他不愿去回想丸山刚刚说的话。

涉谷眉眼稚气未脱，就算灯光在漆黑的眸子映出两把刀。他在这个年纪，看起来也只像个被夸奖会暗自窃喜、被责备会难过的孩子。屋里暖气十足，丸山给他换了轻薄的单被。他散乱的黑发垂在耳边，肩膀裸露出来，看上去竟有瘦骨嶙峋之感。安田来不及感叹这昙花一现的少年感，他便警觉起来，怒目直视闯入者，活像头幼兽。

安田费劲地露出一个友好笑容：“干嘛那样看我。这间房子里的所有东西都是我的，这间屋子、这盏灯、包括你躺着的那张床——好像是我闯进了你的领地一样。”

“可丸山说这是他家。”涉谷虽不想纠结，但也不知道说什么好，“我不该来这里，但我现在出不去。”

旁边的一把椅子被安田拖到床边，他掏出一根温度计，着手要给涉谷测体温。

“别碰我，”涉谷狠狠瞪了他一眼，“我现在发情了，需要一个alpha。等结束之后我就会逃走，你们拦不住我的。”

安田一愣，随即会心一笑：“你倒是想得明白。” 手上动作不停，“这里的确是丸山的家，他为了你，现在住在这里。”

沉默蔓延了几分钟，涉谷只是侧躺在那里，背对这个称职的大夫，也丝毫不觉尴尬。安田坐在椅子上，看着少年白皙的背上一条至少二十公分的疤痕，蜿蜒扭曲地生长在干净的皮肤上。就在他想要伸手触摸时，涉谷开口：“我真的，怀孕了吗。”

 

小时候涉谷的母亲常常教育他，说话时要看着别人眼睛。可当下，他背朝安田，脸对着背光的房间角落，拧着眉毛，强忍着不落泪。

 

“是的。” 安田平淡地回答，收回了手，“按照你现在的健康状况来说是不可以打掉的，” 他咽了一下口水，像是要郑重其事地发表一个报告，“虽然，我刚才跟丸山说，我建议丢弃这个孩子。”

涉谷毫无反应。或许说在安田承认的那一刹那他就没有在听了。藏在被子里的手缓缓抚向腹部，他的手指按压着腹部。生理课时老师讲过，正常的omega四个月就会开始限孕，子宫在直肠的前方。那现在自己抚摸的位置，是不是已有一个生命在缓慢发芽、十月后就会出生呢，涉谷想到。

对于生命的幻想让他的思想跟现实有些脱节。安田见他的表情慢慢放松，心知这是omega的本能，等涉谷明白怀孕的真正意义时就不会这么冷静了。他想起放在楼上的蓝色瓶子，那是他为涉谷专门配的药。自从丸山来找他之后他就一直在准备，看来副作用反而在两人的关系中间多加了一条纽带。安田暗自咬牙，很是懊悔。

 

“涉谷…你听我讲…”

 

他话还没说完，忽然感到毛骨悚然，转头只见丸山在门口冷冷地盯着他。

看来现在还不能把自己的想法传达给涉谷。安田冷静下来，起身，向丸山点头算是打过招呼。两人擦肩而过，他走出那个压抑的屋子，打算上楼给下次发表的论文做收尾。

通往楼上的阶梯在走廊尽头。尽头是那副油画，恰到好处的光影衬着一个男人的面庞，虽是静止，但好似有低语沉在他无神的眼睛里。

 

安田路过时没有看一眼肖像画。

 

走廊铺着暗红色的地毯，肖像画前有两个深色的印子。

 

-

 

丸山将涉谷的头按在自己阴茎处，掰着他的下巴，直到他的嘴能吞下自己滚烫腥膻的肉柱。

现在是夜色即将到来的时间，涉谷眼底如夕阳色一般血红。他黑色的一缕发丝顺着鼻梁贴在脸上。嘴唇摩擦过龟头和柱身，将那根他最痛恨的东西吃进嘴里。丸山拽着他的头发，让他跪趴在身下，而眼神顺着一字脊梁看向他侧腰细嫩的皮肤，心里不由得又沸腾。

涉谷吞着坚硬如铁的男根，任丸山将龟头捅进自己喉咙，模仿真正性交的动作，将自己的嘴当成泄欲的工具。喉咙深处传来他无力的吼叫。忽然深感一阵恶心，还好像龟头顶歪到了牙根。涉谷在一瞬间缩紧喉咙。

一股热流涌到下方，丸山深吸了一口气才没有缴械。涉谷的牙刮到皮的时候丸山还会示意他收着牙。涉谷却被发根处的疼痛刺激到了。他自以为报复地用舌头把龟头往外顶，却忽略了力气的偏差。舌根又被柱体顶弄，口水从嘴角留下来。

窒息感让他面色潮红，被控制着，又害怕又痛的他用行动嘶吼着去拒绝。却又被alpha的味道吸引，像是蜂蜜闻到花香。

alpha的肉棒好像把omega的香软的嘴当成了后穴，意识到这一点的丸山拔出来。于是浑身虚弱的涉谷眼睁睁地看着alpha的肉棒在他眼前成结，巨大的肉结在手中跳动着，根本无从下口。一股浓浓的精液喷射出来，落到了他小巧的鼻子和鲜红的嘴巴上。丸山把他退成仰躺，拽着他的手教他把自己剩下的积攒也撸出来，搞得涉谷指甲缝里全是精液。

涉谷要疯了，浓烈的信息素让他无法思考，只知道面前肉棒射出的东西是他肚子里生命的来源。他伸着头，小巧的舌头舔上肉块，双手撸动丸山的阴茎。这扑面而来的味道对他而言，犹如氧气对于溺水上岸的人。

丸山看见他由于刺激顶立着的粉嫩下体，往前爬去。两人倒着，丸山在上涉谷在下。丸山卖力地吮吸着omega的阴茎，不一会儿便吸出对alpha来讲是甘美的精液。他沉甸甸的阴囊和逐渐软塌的肉棒晃荡在涉谷眼前。

可惜了这个姿势，他没看见涉谷眼中的迷离。


End file.
